


05:00

by GalaxyMuse



Series: Sunflowers - Ikki/Seika Series [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/pseuds/GalaxyMuse
Summary: Part 2 of the Sunflower chapters, snippets of the relationship between Ikki/Seika.Takes place the following morning after Part 1, Something Different. Sleep lulled the budding couple to rest, and what takes place in the frozen moments at the cusp of dawn leads them to a morning of new beginnings.





	05:00

They lost track of time.

Ikki’s eyes were the first to open, his neck and back aching from falling asleep on the sofa. He was surprised to feel his legs numb, until he looked down to see that Seika had fallen asleep on his lap.

Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed deeply, her eyelashes tickling Ikki’s chest against his shirt. A part of him wanted to touch her hair, but he wasn’t sure if that was appropriate.

The light blue haze of the dawn lit up the sky, and for all he could tell time was frozen. He must have sat there for either an eternity or a minute, going over the conversation they had the night before while she slept.

Times with him were some of the strongest memories she could keep- that’s what she said, but he had no idea why him, of all people. He was a wreck, relying on beer cans and doodles just to help him sleep at night, always on high alert in case his brother needed him. What, if anything, was attractive in that? She had no idea of the cold-hearted killer he really was. If she knew, would her feelings be the same?

She shifted, a small hum in her voice escaping as she continued to sleep.

Maybe he was worrying too much. She just did, for whatever reasons she had. Just like he did with her. He barely knew her, really, but what he did know came to grow on him. She-whatever that fully entailed- was trying her best with her memories, and now she wanted him to be further buried in them. It was an honor he’d try to uphold.

This was the time of morning where the world was quiet, surreal, to the ones present in it. Ikki was familiar with it, spending countless hours awake for exercises or waking up from hellish dreams. Each time, he was alone. A part of him begged for that to change.

Soon he realized she would join him in this strange space of time as her eyes fluttered awake. Taking in a deep breath she rubbed her own aching neck, looking up to him with a smile. “Didn’t realize the sofa was that comfortable,” she murmured jokingly, seeing his grimace as he tried to look down at her.

He chuckled through his nose. “How are my legs as pillows?”

“Terrible,” she yawned as she rose, “but you fell asleep first.”

“Why didn’t you wake me? I would have moved.”

“Exactly.”

In this slice of time, words hung longer in the air than they normally did.

-

Breakfast was simple, just scrambled eggs and toast that they shared on her small plates. Helping her spread jam on the thick square slices, he tried to bring up something to discuss. 

“So, should I come over a little more often now?” he asked.

Seika paused as she split up the eggs between them, thinking it over. “I guess? I’m not sure if that’s what’s supposed to happen.”

“Well, would you like that?”

“I would.”

“Then I guess that’s what’s going to happen.”

Planning out their schedules to see each other twice a week to start, they finished their meals and washed the plates. The blue dawn sky remained.

-

He stood at the door with her as the two of them struggled through an awkward silence. How would they say goodbye now? What was allowed?

“W-well,” he fumbled as he slung his bag on his back again, “I guess I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Yeah,” she laughed nervously, “looking forward to it.”

“I have to go now, so I’ll see you then.” he said, as dumb and obvious as that was. He squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment as he turned to the door.

A hand caught his arm before he completed the turn.

“Something wrong?” he asked, whipping back around to his previous stance. He was barely given the chance to finish as her lips met his.

He nearly fell back from his loss of balance, but managed to stabilize himself. As clumsy as the initial encounter was, she knew how to kiss. Well.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned against the door, dropping his backpack so she could get a better hold on him. He slid down to the floor so they could continue. It wasn’t long before their tongues met, and once again she demonstrated experience. Where she got it didn’t matter to him at the moment; he was just reveling in her choice to share it.

They must have kissed for either an eternity or a minute.

Not that they cared. Once again, neither did time seem to. A blue glow still enveloped the room from the impending dawn, which by all means was fine by him. He wanted to linger on the cusp of something new with a woman he knew little about, save that they felt the same way about each other. For now, that was all he needed. What he thought would be bizarre, almost criminal a few months prior, felt as simple as breathing in the hour that stood still.

Once they had enough, left breathless, they separated. Seika, light-headed and dizzy from her impulsive decision, leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” she breathed, “I don’t know what happened there. I should have asked.”

Ikki was equally flustered, but shook it off. “I didn’t mind. Glad one of us went for it.” 

“I’ve waited way too long to try that.” she giggled softly, bringing bent fingers to her mouth to push down a giddy smile.

And back the flustered state came. Red flooded Ikki’s face. “How long?”

“I can’t remember,” she answered quickly as she rose up from the floor.

He would have believed her, but her gaze wasn’t blank the way it normally was when she couldn’t bring back a memory. He preferred the cunning bluff over a straight answer.

He rose to his feet once more, taking his backpack and opening the door. “See you soon, then.” he told her with a smile, as they bade each other goodbye.

She closed the door, and he turned to head down the stairs. However, something still felt off.

Hearing a light knock on the door, Seika turned back around to open it. “Forget something?” she asked, barely given the chance to finish as his lips met hers.

Breaking after a few slower kisses, Ikki looked at Seika with a smirk. “Now we’re even.”

In earnest, he couldn’t remember how long he had been waiting to do that.

Smiling, she closed the door once more. He descended the stairs and headed to the station.

The sunrise rose to met him as the train rolled in.


End file.
